1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and particularly relates to a display device suitable for the application to an organic EL display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic EL device containing an organic material, electroluminescence (called EL hereinafter), is now popular as a light-emitting device, which can emit high intensity light through low-voltage direct-current driving. However, in such a device including organic EL devices (that is, an organic EL display device), moisture may deteriorate an organic layer of the device, which may lower the intensity of emitted light in each of the devices and/or may cause unstable light emission.
Conventionally as shown in FIG. 6, the organic EL devices on the substrate 101 are sealed by a cover member 102 and a sealant 103. Also, a rigid carbon film may be further provided at the outside of the sealant 103. Thus, the organic EL devices on the substrate 101 can be shielded from the outside, especially from moisture and oxygen which may cause the oxidization of the organic EL devices and prompt the deterioration of the devices (see Patent Document 1 below).
In FIG. 7, the cover member 102 is bonded via an adhesive 105 onto a device side 101a of the substrate 101 having organic EL devices and/or a circuit.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2002-93576